Patch Notes 1.2.56
I:Weekly Free Heroes & New Skins •New Skins: Irithel Skin - Assasin, March's permanent Starlight Exclusive skin! ValirSkin - Flame,269 Gems. Valir and the skin - Flame can be purchased in a bundle. Launch Week Discount: 30% off! Available from March 6th (sever time) -- watch this space! •Magic Wheel: After the March 8th Magic Wheel update, Gord all-new skin Conqueror will be available in the Magic Wheel Magic Shop! •Magic Wheel rewards will also be adjusted: The available heroes will change to Karrie and Diggie. The available skins will change to Karrieskin Mantis. II:Hero Adjustments •Bane Deadly Spit: Reduced mana cost by 10. Shark Bite: Additional damage increased from 60%-75% to 60%-90%. •Gusion Optimized "Sword Spike" and “Shadowblade Slaughter” skill icons. •Diggie Reverse Time: Fixed a bug where the skill would become invalid if the target used a dash or teleport before it hit them. •Johnson Electromag Rays: Damage frequency decreased slightly, base damage adjusted from 60 + 20 x Skill Level to 65 + 15 x Skill Level. HP growth rate adjusted from 270 to 255. Fixed a bug where, after Johnson transformed, abnormal special effects would occasionally be displayed. •Angela Fixed a bug where Angela’s ultimate Heartguard would make allies immune to tower damage. •Helcurt Fixed an issue where the disappearing time of Deadly Poisoned Stinger projectiles was affected by cooldown reduction. •Hylos Fixed an issue where Ring of Punishment could be used when controlled. •Valir Optimized "Hellfire” skill effects display and sound effects. Searing Torrent: Base value of additional damage at the end of the torrent adjusted from 240 + 10 x Skill Level to 270 + 15 x Skill Level. •Martis Fixed an issue where Martis was unable to turn during the first part of Mortal Coil. Optimized action flow. Shortened the knock-back distance of the second pan of Mortal Coil. Decimate: Base damage adjusted from 500/600/700 to 600/675/750. Optimized Decimate's special effects prompt. Special effects now appear when the enemy's life is slightly below the execution value. III:Battlefield Adjustments •Battlefield: 1.ln Brawl Mode, Ghost Mage's initial HP has been reduced by 20% (adjusted from 1,600 to 1,300). Respawn interval adjusted from 30 seconds to 45 seconds. HP recovery value adjusted from 20% of total HP to 25%. IV:New Event and Features •Holiday Mode will open at the end of March! In this mode, you can enjoy a more relaxed atmosphere in battle, and can enjoy a wide range of delicious food! Participation Requirements: Level 9 or above. Must download required resources. Participation Method: After the mode is made available, tap the sandbox on the main interface to enter mode selection. V:System Adjustments •Achievement Level Rewards Adjusted: Specific level awards adjusted to Marksman Emblem Fragments. •When a player doesn't choose a hero, the system will automatically help them to choose their most commonly used hero. •Hero Power will be calculated at the same time as season results calculations. •Classic Mode sand table has been refurbished and optimized. •When max level players use a Double Exp Card, they will receive Ticket compensation. •Groups: Added tags and custom avatar features. Category:Patch Notes